New Year's Eve
by onewritinggirl
Summary: What's worse then working on New Year's Eve, well working without your partner there.


_**14th. Oh look, it's another New Year's Story. **_

_**I'm not sure if this idea has been used before, but I haven't seen it so I thought I'd try. If it has been, sorry for borrowing.**_

_**Disclaimer: Yes, I'm stuck in the same waiting for Jan. 9th boat as you are. Therefore, I would say I don't own.**_

_**All mistakes are mine.**_

* * *

><p>Crowd control on New Years Eve in Times Square was without a doubt, the worst part of the job. Though it wasn't a requirement, the city always sent out the request for as much help as they could find, and being as dedicated as she was to the job, who was she to turn down the city in its time of need. Even though holding back the rambunctious patrons was the last thing she wanted to do on New Years Eve, she was grateful for the overtime.<p>

Ignoring the cat calls and whistles directed at her from the many spectators who had had way too much to drink; she continued her preliminary scan of the crowd coming to a stop beside Esposito, who had drawn the short straw as well.

"Where's Ryan?" She inquired.

"His lucky ass is with Jenny and everyone else at Castle's New Year's party, while I'm stuck down here breaking up crowd fights over who gets to kiss Justin Bieber at midnight."

She couldn't hold back the laugh at his response, "Well you know Esposito, if it means that much to you, I'm sure you could keep Justin all to yourself." She received a harsh glare in return.

"Hey sweet stuff, I wouldn't mind being your midnight kiss," someone beside them yelled over the noise of the crowd. "And a little extra, if you know what I mean." The obviously impaired man went to lean against the guardrail to get close to Beckett, but Esposito caught him by the lapels before he could and gave him a small shove.

"Cool it, bro." He threatened as the man tried unsuccessfully to regain his balance and fell backwards against a few people who just pushed him to the back of the crowd.

She turned to fixate a famous Beckett glare at him.

"What?" He questioned innocently receiving a small smirk from her in response before they both turned back to the crowd.

The stood at their posts for another two hours without incident, secretly enjoying the festivities and the excitement of the upcoming year, before a rather large fight broke out towards the middle of their section of the crowd.

"Rock, papper, scissors?" Esposito asked?

"What're you five?"

"Okay fine," he resigned. "Flip a coin?"

She looked at him with a quirked eyebrow for a few moments before giving in.

"Fine, you're on."

"Tails," she called as he tossed the nickel into the air. Catching it in his palm, he flipped it over to lay it on the back of his hand.

"Damn," he swore under his breath as she moved the barricades for him and he proceede to push his way through the crowd.

Smiling to herself she turned back to glance at the stage when she saw they had less than a minute until 2012. _Good, just a few more hours and then I can be outta here, stop by Castle's party for a bit, then bring in the New Year with a good book and a glass of wine._

She continued to watch the crowd become restless until the couting started in.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven!"

People started grabbing their significant others, or sometimes just random strangers as the ball continued to drop.

"Six, five, four!"

Still no sign of Esposito, she was debating going to see if he needed back up when the last three seconds were counted off.

"Three, two, one!" She turned to see the 2012 light up, along with the sky as hundreds of fireworks were shot off. She was caught off guard when a pair of hands grabbed her around the waist and spun her around. Before she could register what was going on her lips were on someone elses, a very familiar pair she might add, even though they had only kissed once before. She gave into the kiss completely and wrapped her arms around his neck for a few seconds before he pulled away.

"Happy New Year, Kate." Castle said once she opened her eyes.

He swears the acknowledging smile he got in return was brighter than the fireworks themselves.

"You too Castle, you too."

"Uhmm, Kate?" He asked not bothering to remove his hands form around her waist.

"Yeah?"

"Don't look now, but I think we're the highlight of the show."

"What?" She asked in shock as she tilted her head to catch her and Castle caught on the screens around the city.

"No denying it from everyone now huh?"

"I guess not."

"So, in that case?"

"Shut up and kiss me again Castle."

And for once, he was never happier to follow orders.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review, they would make and awesome belated Christmas present.<strong>_

_**Thanks for reading kids.**_

_**Much Love,**_

_**-Anna Lee**_


End file.
